1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosure for electrical wiring devices. More specifically, it relates to an enclosure housing and mounting device for duplex receptacles, ground fault receptacles, switches, and dimmer controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wiring devices such as a duplex outlet, a ground fault receptacle, a single pole or three way switch, dimmers, and the like are all electrical wiring devices that carry current or electricity to allow the consumer to conveniently control electrical current for use. These devices, because of their construction, have to be, by code, mounted in an enclosure or housing so that the device can be connected to electric cable which delivers the current to the device, and then mounted securely to the wall to complete installation. A prior art device in the form of a duplex receptacle mounted in a fixture box is shown in FIG. 1.
A prior art enclosure 10 for wiring device 12 is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 1a. The wiring device, which is in the form of a duplex receptacle 12, is mounted in a housing 11 by a pair of screws 14a which are screwed into screw holes 14 to secure the receptacle 12 to the housing 11. The receptacle includes screw terminals 13 that allow for the attachment of the cable conductors which provide the device with electric current. The device also has a ground terminal screw 17′ and once assembled a large area of open space 16 remains and thus the device is not fully enclosed until an installer attaches a cover plate (not shown) by means of a screw placed into screw hole 18.
The prior art method of installing wiring devices as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 1a is still being used and is very time consuming and involved. For example, the electrician has to supply a two conductor with ground, non-metallic cable (NM-B or Romex®) to the wiring device. The cable is run to an enclosure. The insulating jacket or outer sheath of the cable is then stripped off The individual conductors are then separated and the insulation removed from the ends of the conductor wires. The individual conductors are then wired to the screw terminals on the receptacle where required according to the circuit. The wiring device 12, in this case, a receptacle, is then installed to a previously mounted wall box or enclosure 11, by the use of mounting screws 14a placed in screw holes 14 provided in a grounded metal strap 15. If the electrician is feeding another wiring device from the one being installed, the wires are terminated in the box, using twist-on wire connectors and a pigtail wire in which the pigtail will run back to the wiring device for the connection. A ground wire is also required and has to be connected to a ground screw on the wiring device.
Referring specifically to FIG. 1a, it can be seen that a pair of N-MB or Romex® cables 19 are utilized to provide power to the receptacle 12. The insulating jacket or outer sheath of the cables 19 is stripped off and the individual connectors 19a, 19b and 19c are each also stripped and are then pigtailed with twist-on wire connectors 17 to hot, neutral and ground conductor wires 17a, 17b and 17c, respectively which provide power to the receptacle.
The concept of providing a modular system wherein male plugs would simply be inserted into corresponding female ports built into a pre-wired switch is suggested by Libby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,551. The Libby '551 patent teaches that it is desirable to reduce and simplify the number of steps required in wiring an electrical power distribution system and to make electrical connections without the need to strip the ends of the individual conductors in an electrical cable. FIGS. 1a-d and 12 of Libby '551 show and describe the use of a box into which male cable plugs are inserted into female connectors 46 provided in the box to simplify the wiring of the box. Libby II, U.S. Pat. No. 7,211,751, in FIGS. 20 and 21 teaches the provision of a sealed switch enclosure 400. Libby II et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,696 teaches the provision of a fixture box which is fully enclosed and in FIG. 7 shows a front plate member having various openings therein and a plurality of electrical feed ports in the back. The present invention relates to a new design in which the electrical wiring device is enclosed in a separate front chamber of its own mounting box or enclosure.